CPZoo Chat
by SmallestFry
Summary: Maurice has a stupid username, Private asks too many questions, an obsessed Kowalski, and a really obvious couple. Yea, what can go wrong? Some language. CURRENTLY ON HAITUS.
1. The Chat

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N:  
>I thought this would be fun to make, plus this will distract you guys from "Playlist: POM Version"<br>Sorry about "Playlist: POM Version" I was at my aunts this weekend so I didn't have time to make another Chappy for it :(  
>Review if yhu want me to add mor chappys to dis.<p>

Chapter 1: The Chat

Marley12 has logged on

BritishBoy has logged on

BritishBoy: ello Marlene! :)

Marley23: hey Private

BritishBoy: how do u like the chat Kowalski made?

Marley23: its cool i guess. why did he make it though? we live liek right across from eachother

BritishBoy: he says it can help us get mor in contact wit eachother. he says it can help us get closer to eachother :D

CommandoSkippy has logged on

K3K!0 has logged on

Marley23: a trust game?

CommandoSkippy: affirmitive Marlene.

Marley23: hey Skipper. wahts wit the user name?

CommandoSkippy: Keiko made it for me -_-

K3!K0: dont pretend yhu dont luvv it Skippy XD

Single_Sexy_Lemur has logged on

CommandoSkippy: oh no not ringtail too -_-'

Single_Sexy_Lemur: hello neighbors!

CommandoSkippy logged off

K+DForeva has logged on

BritishBoy: ello Kowalski!

K3!K0: how did i know tht it was Kowalski? *cough* User Name *cough*

K+DForeva: hello every1! how are u all enjoying my little expiremeant? and was it that obvious?

Marley23: pretty much Kowalski and i guess this is fun.

K+DForeva: weres Skipper? i told him to log on about 10 minutes ago

BritishBoy: he logged off when Julian came on

Single_Sexy_Lemur: he culdnt be in my kingly presence tht is why

IbePimpin has logged on

K3!K0: ummm who is that?

IbePimpin: its me. Maurice

Marley23: i be pimpin is ur screen name?

IbePimpin: why not? Keiko has only 2 actual letters in hers

K3!K0: dont be hatin' on my name! psh yhu neva be pimpin either ^o^

BritishBoy: shes got a point Maurice. i nevr see you pimpin

Marley23: enough about Maurice's stupid screen name

IbePimpin: how is it stupid?

BritishBoy: becuz it isnt tru. the Lunicorns say its not right to lie Maurice, even if ur on a computer chat

IbePimpin: o_o'

IbePimpin has logged off

Single_Sexy_Lemur: that should be my screen name! i always be da pimpin

K3!K0: oh meh gawd... wheres Skippy anyways?

CommandoSkippy has logged on

K+DForeva: i got him to come back online

CommandoSkippy: -_-' i cant beleive i was talked into doing this again

KaBoOmSuCkA has logged on

MangoFeet98 has logged on

Marley23: Rico?

KaBoOmSuCkA: yup

IbePimpin: Mort?

MangoFeet98: i liiikkkkeee mangos! is the feet.. i mean king Julian on?

K+DForeva: u kno we could read that.. rite Mort?

Single_Sexy_Lemur has logged off

MangoFeet98 logged off

K3!K0: well that answers our question

CommandoSkippy: so waht should we do?

BritishBoy: lets play a game!

Marley23: like what?

BritishBoy: truth or dare!

K3!K0: on a computer?

KaBoOmSuCkA: ya!

K+DForeva: thats highly illogical Private

CommandoSkippy: cut ur jibber jabber Kowalski! for pete's sake we're on the internet!

BritishBoy: Skippa you never did tell me who pete was

Marley23: CLASSIFIED!

K3!K0: ay, aint dat Skippy's line?

Marley23: yea but I perfected it

CommandoSkippy: that you did dollface ;)

KaBoOmSuCkA: blech!

KaBoOmSuCkA logged off

K3!K0: see waht yhu 2 did! yhu made poor Rico leave! stop wit yhur flirtations we got a kid here! *pointing at Private*

Marley23: ur one to talk! ur only 13 Keiko

K3!K0: Not the point! anyways i wont get traumatized. i watch soap operas and movies :P

BritishBoy: wait.. what did you mean by the wink face Skippa

K+DForeva: nothing of ur concern Private! well im gunna go. i gots a date wit Doris :D

K3!K0: shouldnt yhu get sum tips Kowalski? we all kno yhu need them...

Marley23: yeaa tht culd be liek our game 4 the day

K+DForeva: alright fine.

CommandoSkippy: ill go last

BritishBoy: alright Skippa

Marley23: me first!

K3!K0: da oyster thing wont work Marlene, get tht through yhur head! jeez -_-'

Marley23: ugh fine. treat her wit respect!

K+DForeva: yeaa liek i didnt think of tht Marlene

K3!K0: Gaahhh! i luvv sarcastic Kowalski ^-^ LOL!

Marley23: its all i culd come up wit! i was gunna say the oyster idea but a certain kitty friggen ruined it!

K3!K0: GUILTY!

BritishBoy: im next! take er flowers Kowalski!

CommandoSkippy: writing this down luitenant?

K+DForeva: of course Skipper

BritishBoy: then why r u running around the base? u looking for yhur clipboard?

K+DForeva: how wuld u kno tht?

CommandoSkippy: we live wit u -_- thos chemicals must b going to ur head

K3!K0: my turn! take her outt fo din-din (dinner)! and an expensive place too! $$$ cha-ching bay-bay!

K+DForeva: we're animals, we dont hav money Keiko.

K3!K0: psh i new tht...

CommandoSkippy: of course yhu did Keiko.

BritishBoy: haha waht did u think we were Keiko? some 3D cartoons like on the telly?

K3!K0: wahteva

K+DForeva: alright, alright, now back to givin me dating tips.

CommandoSkippy: tht made u sound bad Kowalski..

BritishBoy: its Skippa's turn!

Marley23: waht wuld he kno about romance?

K3!K0: really Marlene? numba one, his ex-wife, numba two, Kitka da flippin falcon, numba three, you! actually he got yhu 2 times *ehm* Arlene XD

Marley23: psh how wuld u kno Keiko?

K3!K0: did yhu forget that im inside yhur house rite now? the only thing is that we hav different computers

Marley23: and?

K3!K0: when i mentioned yhur name in the list yhu blushed XD

K+DForeva: alright alright lets get back to giving me dating tips! ur turn Skipper

CommandoSkippy: dont be yourself

BritishBoy: O.O

K3!K0: O,O

Marley23: O_O'

K+DForeva: :'(

CommandoSkippy: waht?

Marley23: THT WAS MEAN!

CommandoSkippy: well! he talks too much about science! jibber jabber! jeez u all gotta admit it can get annoying

K+DForeva logged off

K3!K0: see waht yhu do Skips! yhu gotta apoligize when he gets back from his date wit Doris!

BritishBoy: tht was a little harsh Skippa

CommandoSkippy: fine fine!

CommandoSkippy: it looks like this session is over. Everyone log off and meet back here tomorrow at the same time.

K3!K0: Yes-ir-ritos! XP

K3!K0 logged off

BritishBoy logged off

Marley23: Gnight Skipper :)

CommandoSkippy: good night doll :)

Marley23 logged off

CommandoSkippy logged off

-Chat Room CPZoo Empty-

A/N:  
>Shuld I add mor chappys? R&amp;R Lol grammar mistakes are there for a reason.<p>


	2. Intruders

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N:  
>Well i made another chapter. I luvved the how i got like 3 reveiws in just an hour lol! thanks yhu guys!<br>Alice is now thrown onto the scene

Chapter 2: Intruders

CommandoSkippy has logged in

Marley23 has logged in

Single_Smexy_Lemur has logged in

K3!K0 has logged in

LonelyK has logged in

K3!K0: heyy guys :3

CommandoSkippy: hello Keiko -_-'

Marley23: hey every1

LonelyK: hi...

K3!K0: waht happened Kowa? yhur , urm, username is a little off...

LonelyK: lets just say things go as i wanted them to

Marley23: yea i was talking to Doris earlier...

CommandoSkippy: waht exactly did happen to my luitenant?

Single_Smexy_Lemur: how come u notice da smarty pants penguin's new user name and not mine! he is of no importance!

LonelyK logged off

IbePimpin has logged on

K3!K0: thats just cold Julian! u deserve to be slapped out of yhur freaken 'throan' for tht!

IbePimpin: that is very rude, your majesty

K3!K0: i mean, yhu just added an 'm' to sexy to turn it into 'smexy'!

IbePimpin: yeaa u tell em' Keiko! since i cant..

K3!K0: but everyone's username is better than 'I be Pimpin'

IbePimpin has logged off

Single_Smexy_Lemur: fine! i shall return wit a new screen user!

Marley23: you mean screen name?

Single_Smexy_Lemur: wahteva! i do waht i want!

Single_Smexy_Lemur has logged off

CommandoSkippy: i wonder how long it'll be until he comes back -_-'

Marley23: hopefully it'll take him a while

ModelAlice has logged on

K3!K0: who is tht..?

CommandoSkippy: how shuld i kno? psh i cant break into everything Keiko, we arent in some cartoon were we can just do whatever we want.

Marley23: yhu guys seem to do it anyways...

CommandoSkippy: not the point!

ModelAlice: heyyy guys :)

K3!K0: if yhu dont mind me asking, WHO THE HELL ARE YHU?

ModelAlice: my names Alice :)

Marley23: you dont think its... u know...

CommandoSkippy: well we are using the closest computer, which is in the zoo's main office's

ModelAlice: zoo? were do yhu guys live?

K3!K0: erm... appearantly someplace with wi-fi

ModelAlice: which state? :)

Marley23: New York..?

ModelAlice: so do i! im a model!

K3!K0: HAHAHA!

ModelAlice: whats so funny?

K3!K0: oh nothing...

CommandoSkippy: ill send my boys to find out who this really is, in the meantime we'll hav to put up with it

Marley23: alright, make sure they hurry up though, dont kno how much we'll be able to take -_-

ModelAlice: what are u guys talking about? :)

K3!K0: nothing, oh nothing..

ModelAlice: oh, well, what do u guys do for a living?

CommandoSkippy: we kno yhu dont have a modeling career...

Marley23: erm..

K3!K0: Marley is an accountant, Skippy is a military leader, and im like those spokes people in Geico commercials! :D

CommandoSkippy: Keiko! why did u answer tht?

Marley23: yea! wahts wrong with u!

CommandoSkippy: glad someone here actually has common sense

Marley23: why was i the accountant? thts just too boring! i would probably work at like McDonalds or something

CommandoSkippy: -_- nevermind i take tht complimeant back

ModelAlice: im still here ya kno

Marley23: sadly..

ModelAlice: psh forget u then! id rather talk to CommandoSkippy ;)

CommandoSkippy: wait, waht?

K3!K0: hav fun, hes a real catch! goodluck Skips...

Marley23: pfft! HAHA!

ModelAlice: so whats ur name?

CommandoSkippy: ...

K3!K0: just call him Skipper.

Marley23: yea.. psh he hasnt even told us his real name

CommandoSkippy: for a reason! classified though.

ModelAlice: oh, well, okay then. So are u actually a military leader?

Marley23: yea he is

CommandoSkippy: MARLENE! CLASSIFIED!

ModelAlice: thts hot ;)

K3!K0: BAHAHA! ROFL!

ModelAlice: u got a girlfriend?

CommandoSkippy: classified

ModelAlice: a wife?

CommandoSkippy: classified

ModelAlice: is there anything thats not classified?

CommandoSkippy: the directions on how to log off of the chat, be free to use them anytime

Marley23: O.O damn Skipper, you've been mean lately...!

K3!K0: HAHA! YHU TELL EM SKIPPY!

YoAlice: yo Alice! ya got 15 mins till ur lunch break is ova!

ModelAlice: ill be there in a second!

CommandoSkippy: how about me and u go on a private chat Alice?

ModelAlice: sure ;) meet u there

CommandoSkippy: excellante

ModelAlice has logged onto the private chat

Marley23: u really gonna go?

CommandoSkippy: hell no! now wheres Kowalski so that we culd ban her?

K3!K0: i dont kno but do yhu guys wanna hear a joke to pass the time till Kowa comes?

CommandoSkippy: fine but ONLY 1! am i clear?

K3!K0: crystal! alright one time there was a boat's skipper who... HAR HAR PUN!

Marley23: oh my gawd...

LonelyK has logged on

Marley23: thanks for coming when u did Kowalski, we would have to hear more of Keiko's stupid puns

LonelyK: no worries, Marlene. thank Skipper, he got me on, or rather forced.

CommandoSkippy: found him moping around, not as bad as before but still.

LonelyK: so whats my task, sir?

CommandoSkippy: ban Alice.

LonelyK: were is her chat avatar at?

CommandoSkippy: i sent her to the private chat. Kowalski, shes more deranged than we ever could've imagined

LonelyK: how so?

K3!K0: she was getting real flirty wit yhur commanding officer ^ ^'

Marley23: a little too flirty if u ask me...

LonelyK: very strange

CommandoSkippy: and it seems as if she enjoys pretending to be a different type of person, take note luitenant, she may be working for Blowhole...

LonelyK: will do sir.

CommandoSkippy: our session for tonight is over. be back tomorrow.

CommandoSkippy has logged off

Marley23 has logged off

K3!K0 has logged off

LonelyK: dont worry, i find a way to be with you Doris.. Whoa am i really talking to myself? and on a chat site? i can say whatever i want right now though... SKIPPER'S HEAD LOOKS LIKE IT WAS HIT WITH A SHOVEL!

LonelyK: hehe payback is a bi-otch...wait... weres the reset button? HOW DO I CLEAR THIS? NOO!

LonelyK has logged off

-Chat Room CPZoo empty-

A/N:  
>Alright well R&amp;R and i kno some may not like Skilene, but i support it! obviously.<br>there actually are alot of little bits of evidence on the show proving that they MAY have a lil' somethin somethin goin on This one wasn't as good as my first chappy but the next will be better Okay well now we've got an obsessed Kowalski, a very agitated Keiko and a lying Alice. Those are just a few more that are going onto the growing list...


	3. Music and Issues

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N:  
>I do not own the Penguins Of Madigascar! I only own my O.C Keiko. DD stands for Doris Dolphin, kay?<p>

Chapter 3: Music and Issues

Marley23 has logged on

{Keiko} has logged on

JiggleLove has logged on

Madagascar_Hunk has logged on

{Keiko}: whos madagascar hunk?

Madagascar_Hunk: da king of course! u like?

Marley23: great. another meaningless username, just what we need V_V

JiggleLove: it is very idiotic

{Keiko}: mhhm... wheres Skippy? i need to annoy someone rite about now.

Madagascar_Hunk: i do not need dis! da' attitude is breakening my spirit!

Madagascar_Hunk has logged off

JiggleLove: hes playing poker with Rico and Private, quite the pokerface he has on right about now. haha u get it? poker,  
>pokerface?<p>

Marley23: we get it Kowalski. u over Doris yet?

JiggleLove: thanks for reminding me :(

{Keiko}: suck it up! be a man! grow some hair (or feathers) on your chest! snap out of it!

JiggleLove: she was just so perfect though! everything about her was and still his! oh mama the way she glides underwater!

Marley23: O.O erm...

{Keiko}: you can find better!

JiggleLove: hey Marlene ;)

Marley23: hells no! i mean, im sorry Kowalski, but i dont feel the same way...

JiggleLove: :( its hopeless, ill never get over her! or get another woman!

DDnotADD has logged on

Marley23: alright, now that screen name is just down right retarded

JiggleLove: who is that?

{Keiko}: i made Doris a chat avatar to solve everything out. what happens in the chatroom-

Marley23: stays here, we get it Keiko

{Keiko}: i was about to say 'doesnt go on Facebook', but that makes way more sense

DDnotADD: hey guys.. Kowalksi...

JiggleLove: Doris...

{Keiko}: there you go! now let me and Marlene play Dr. Phil to solve these shinanigans

Marley23: why u bringing me into this?

{Keiko}: if i go down, someone needs to go down wit me! and your basically my only friend thts a girl in this whole freaken zoo so shut it!

Marley23: ...

CommandoSkippy has logged in

{Keiko}: good, now, were do i begin? oh yes.. WHY THE HECK DID YHU STAND KOWALSKI UP?

DDnotADD: i dont like him. not anything more than a friend, a best friend at that.

CommandoSkippy: wait, why did you even agree to it then?

BritishBoy has logged on

IbePimpin has logged on

Marley23: i remember u mentioned that you had a lil' crush on a penguin a few weeks ago

{Keiko}: UGHH! I CANT STAND IT!

BritishBoy: stand what Keiko?

{Keiko}: Maurice's freaken retarded screen name! CHANGE IT!

IbePimpin: get over it already!

JiggleLove: Keiko! focus!

{Keiko}: ugh wahteva...

DDnotADD: as i was saying, i dont like Kowalski, atleast not like tht...

CommandoSkippy: you've established that _

DDnotADD: i like YOU Skipper, ever since u came to my habitat tht one night..

Marley23: O.O

{Keiko}: *Cough, Cough* player *Cough*

BritishBoy: O,O

IbePimpin: i never would hav that tht there would exist such a thing as Skoris...

JiggleLove: :'(

JiggleLove logged off

{Keiko}: ...DRAMA BOMB!

Marley23: u went to her habitat?

DDnotADD has logged off

CommandoSkippy: uhm... It was over 3 months ago! Nothing happened!

BritishBoy: why did u go there Skippa?

{Keiko}: oh $hit...

IbePimpin: u could say that again Keiko...

Marley23: u kno waht? nevermind! maybe we should just stay friends Skipper

CommandoSkipper: aw Marlene no!

Marley23 has logged off

{Keiko}: BABY COMEBACK! YOU COULD BLAME IT ALL ON ME!

CommandoSkippy: not helping at all

IbePimpin: maybe another song would help

BritishBoy: that song is just too original Keiko

CommandoSkippy: i dont need a song guys..

{Keiko}: OH WOOAH, OH WOOAH, OH WOOOOAH

{Keiko}: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, I KNOW YOU CARE! JUST SHOUT WHENEVER, AND ILL BE THERE

IbePimpin: thats my jam right there! ^-^

CommandoSkippy: Buttermilk Biscuits! not u too Maurice!

IbePimpin: YOU ARE MY LOVE, YOU ARE MY HEART, AND NOW WE'LL NEVER EVA EVA BE APART!

BritishBoy: i luvv that song!

CommandoSkippy: not u Private! any1 but my own teammate! u cant betray me like this!

BritishBoy: ARE WE AN ITEM? GIRL QUIT PLAYIN'!

CommandoSkippy: Mutiny!

ModelAlice2 has logged on

ModelAlice2: WE'RE JUST FRIENDS? WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN'?

CommandoSkippy: i thought we banned you?

{Keiko}: SAID THERE WAS ANOTHER LOOK RIGHT IN MY EYE, MY FIRST LOVE BROKE MY HEART FOR THE FIRST TIME!

CommandoSkippy: shes not my first love!

BritishBoy: so u do love her?

CommandoSkippy: um... You didn't see anything?

IbePimpin: AND I WAS LIKE,

{Keiko}: BABY BABY BABY

IbePimpin: OOH!

{Keiko}: LIKE, BABY BABY BABY

ModelAlice2: NOOO!

CommandoSkippy: get outta' here Alice!

ModelAlice2 has logged off

{Keiko}: Private can yhu get Kowa again?

BritishBoy: he's sobbing into his pillow, a pretty sad scene

CommandoSkippy: i said I DONT LIKE DORIS! isnt it obvious?

IbePimpin: very. she likes YOU though.

{Keiko}: girl physics, duh!

BritishBoy: that is true Skippa... u never told us why u went to her habitat

CommandoSkippy: Private! just go watch the Lunicorns or something!

BritishBoy has logged off

IbePimpin: what r u gonna do about Marlene? flowers and chocolate wont help any

CommandoSkippy: THAT IS SO AGITATING!

IbePimpin: what?

CommandoSkippy: YOUR USERNAME! NOW I GET WHAT KEIKO WAS SAYING!

{Keiko}: took yhu long enough Skips!

IbePimpin: fine! ill change it!

IbePimpin has logged off

{Keiko}: yea, well... i better go see if Marley is okay.. tomorrow? same time?

CommandoSkippy: alright

{Keiko}: oh, and Skippy?

CommandoSkippy: yes Keiko?

{Keiko}: dont go to any other girls habitat tonight. might make things a tad bit more complicated, Kay? :P

CommandoSkippy: -_-;

{Keiko} has logged off

CommandoSkippy has logged off

-Chat Room CPZoo Empty-

A/N:  
>-you guys kno how Skipper was dreaming about Doris in one of the episodes? i decided to come up wit a little backstory for tht -Okay well, we have a pissed Marlene, Skipper is probably a player, an uber retarded Doris, Keiko is the new Dr. Phil, and a sad Kowalski. And the list keeps growing, and growing, and growing...<br> 


	4. Status and More Music

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N: WHAT WHAT! TWO CHAPTERS 1 DAY!  
>this takes place after one of Julian's parties, so don't get stumped.<br>I own my O.C Keiko the Kodkod ( a really cute and small wild cat )  
>...P0W...<p>

Chapters: Status and More Music

Keiko12 has logged on

CommandoSkippy has logged on

No$hitOnMe has logged on

Keiko12: MAURICE WHATS WRONG WIT YOU! 'No Shit On Me' is your new username?

No$hitOnMe: im not Maurice! its me, Private!

CommandoSkippy: o_o ... Private, go change your name. Now.

No$hitOnMe: oh alright Skippa :(

No$hitOnMe has logged off

143Keiko143: ^ ^' hehe, well its just us two... so how are we gonna solve your problem?

CommandoSkippy: i have no idea.. if Kowalski was here i would ask him for options

143Keiko143: right... jeez! how is that music still playing? its really late!

CommadoSkippy: Fish and Chips man! my head's pounding!

143Keiko143: OMG DID YOU SEE MARLENE AT THE PARTY THOUGH?

CommandoSkippy: dont remind me -_-' ... she was a little too wild if you ask me

143Keiko143: no kidding! who spiked the punch? the way she danced with Julian.. ewh

CommandoSkippy: lets just not talk about it anymore...

143Keiko143: omg she even sat in his lap while at the juice bar! i wanted to slap Julian for just putting his grimy little paws on her!

GangstaMoMo has logged in

CommandoSkippy: Keiko, just stop before i go over and slap him myself. probably beat him a little while im at it

143Keiko143: alright, alright, im even starting to retract my claws

GangstaMoMo: hi its Maurice.

143Keiko143: i get the Gangsta part, cuz i know your a poser

GangstaMoMo: ey!

143Keiko143: but wtf is up with MoMo?

CommandoSkippy: ... no comment...

GangstMoMo: atleast it isnt 'IbePimpin'

CommandoSkippy: thats is so true.. hold up, ill be right back

143Keiko143: alright, what are you gonna do?

CommandoSkippy: im changing my name to something easier.

GangstaMoMo: to what?

143Keiko143: haha how about PLAYER? it'll give all the girls a warning XD

CommandoSkippy: gawny's nunchucks Keiko! why do you keep suggesting im a player?

143Keiko143: psh im not gonna lie

GangstaMoMo: hahaha!

CommandoSkippy: alright, i have to admit, i set myself up for that one

CommandoSkippy has logged off

GangstaMoMo: so what do u want to do while hes gone?

143Keiko143: listen to music like the last chat we had. not Justin Beiber this time though.

GangstaMoMo: i liked him though

143Keiko143: yeaa Maurice, 'cause liking JB is real gangsta

GangstaMoMo: o_e just put on the music!

143Keiko143: WHEN I GROW UP! I WANNA BE A STAR I WANNA BE FAMOUS!

GangstaMoMo: noooo! something else! you've already played too much 'Just Dance' tonight!

143Keiko143: alright, here goes; 143 I MAKE YA YELL IT WHEN WE S**IN', 143 IS WHAT YOU SEND ME WHEN WE TEXTIN'

GangstaMoMo: thats better! I BALL BA BA AND POP PA POP BUB IM JUST LOOKIN' FOR SOME LOVE IN THE CLUB!

J.S.P has logged on

143Keiko143: 143 I LA LA LA LOVE YOU! 143 I LA LA LA LOVE YOU!

J.S.P: what are u two up to?

GangstaMoMo: 143 I LA LA LA LOVE YOU! 143 I LA LA LA LOVE YOU!

J.S.P: u done?

143Keiko143: not yet! RIDE WITH A STUNNA YOU KNOW THAT I'M WINNIN'

GangstaMoMo: HEADED TO THE TOP I BALL NO NINTH INNING!

143Keiko143: POP BOTTLES IN THE CLUB, YES WE CAN!

J.S.P: GREAT MOTHER MC'ARTHUR, STOP! I KNOW THE NEXT PART! ITS INNAPROPRIATE FOR THE CURRENT RATING!

143Keiko143: fine fine! and i see you've gotten that new name

GangstaMoMo: what does the J in your username mean?

143Keiko143: is it your name? J for Jarold? ewh...

GangstaMoMo: Jasper?

143Keiko143: that cant be it, its too cool... J for Jarhead? your head is pretty flat...

J.S.P: its supposed to be a buzzcut! and no it doesn't mean Jarhead! it means James

GangstaMoMo: that name is soo...

143Keiko143: its soooo PREPPY! like your a jock or something :3

GangstaMoMo: and what about the P? is that ur middlename, or ur last name?

J.S.P: thats classified!

143Keiko143: P HAS to stand for Player.

J.S.P: Shut it! now, back to the subject

143Keiko143: ... lift that skirt up got buns like a burger, do the most not the minimum your not wage worker...

J.S.P: and you skipped the innapropriate part of the song, should've seen that coming

GangstaMoMo: alright, back to helping Skipper

143Keiko143: right.

Marley23 has changed their STATUS to: Sexy ;)

J.S.P: o.o oh my gawd... she didnt have to tell us that!

143Keiko143: didnt know we could put up status'... LEMME TRY! BRB MY HOMIES!

GangstaMoMo: yea Skipper, you already thought she was sexy before, she didnt really even hav to post it XD

143Keiko143 has changed their STATUS to: LMAO at James

J.S.P: -_-' even if its 1 AM i can still sneak into your habitat, 'Mo Mo'

143Keiko143 has changed their STATUS to: OOOH $HIT!

GangstaMoMo: ! (A/N: well its getting pretty late i should go BYE!)

J.S.P: o.o

GangstaMoMo has logged off

143Keiko143: sorry we couldn't help you, i can try to get Marley on the Chat tomorrow so that you 2 could solve out everything.

143Keiko143: im tired, Gnight James 'Skipper' ( see how i didnt say player? )

J.S.P: good night, Keiko.

143Keiko143 has logged off

JiggleLove has logged on

J.S.P: O,O what the duece..

JiggleLove: is anyone still on?  
>...<p>

JiggleLove: good! WHEN SKIPPER'S EYES TWITCH IT LOOKS LIKE HES ON SOMETHIN'!

JiggleLove: I LOVE YOU DORIS! FOREVER AND EVER!

JiggleLove has logged off

J.S.P: oh he is so getting Maitinance Duty for the next 3 weeks

J.S.P has logged off

-Chat Room CPZoo is Empty-

A/N:  
>-And now you've gotten to see obsessed Kowalski. -I made a name for Skipper, and his last name ISN'T Player XD -Okay now we have: A crazed Marlene, a singing Keiko and Maurice, and an angry Skipper !R&amp;R!<p>

P.S: the first song is "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls and the second is "143" by Bobby Brackins -I dont own the following songs, used for entertainmeant purposes only (Yes, I played 'Just Dance' right before making this ^-^)


	5. Complaints, Ages, and Bisquick?

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N: -Marlene is back and now thrown BACK onto the scene!  
>-Yes, Skipper calls Keiko 'Feline' (I just made it up for no appearant reason since he has a nickname for everyone)<br>Mort and Marlene are thrown onto the scene!

Chapter 5: Complaints, Ages, and Bisquick?

J.S.P has logged on

Marley23 has logged on

Marley23: hi... Skipper

J.S.P: look Marlene, im-

Panic!Keiko has logged on

Marley23: its okay, i over reacted. friends?

J.S.P: uhm... sure. friends.

KaBoOmSuCkA has logged on

Marley23: great :)

J.S.P: yea, great...

Panic!Keiko: hey hey hey! did i miss anything?

KaBoOmSuCkA: uhhuh?

Marley23: nothing really, me and Skipper just made up though

Panic!Keiko: thats good news ^ ^! whens your date?

Marley23: no! we're just friends!

J.S.P: .. yea.. Friends..

KaBoOmSuCkA: awhh! :(

Panic!Keiko: i was about to say that too, Rico ^ ^'

Marley23: well i gotta go! i have to clean my habitat, got real messy because of Kowalski's last invention mishap

Marley23 has logged off

J.S.P: -.- that went horribly wrong

KaBoOmSuCkA: wsiolmleifshceheryuopu? FIIISHHH!

J.S.P: no Rico, not even fish will help

Panic!Keiko: pure gibberish and you could still read that? you amaze me sometimes Skipper -_-

J.S.P: practice. when u live with a natural born physcopath for nearly 6 years, u pick up a few things.

KaBoOmSuCkA: uhhuh!

Panic!Keiko: yea, ill never try that. but it looks like your back to square one again.

J.S.P: this has never happened before -.-'

Panic!Keiko: what? rejection? like i said, PLAYER!

J.S.P: wont u ever stop? ill send Rico on u! i wasnt even going to say 'rejection'!

KaBoOmSuCkA: grrr :P

Panic!Keiko: nevermind, forget me calling you a player, wont happen again... sir? o.o

J.S.P: how come i need to threaten u so that u could pay attention to my orders Feline?

22Kowa22 has logged on

Panic!Keiko: because you've finally met someone whos as stubborn as you. pretty nice complimeant if ya ask me.

22Kowa22: hello, zoo inhabitants...

J.S.P: well, well, well, why isn't it 'Mr. I hold onto grudges so I secretly call people mean names'

22Kowa22: i said i was sorry!

J.S.P: sorry doesnt cut it! thats why u have maintenance duty-

22Kowa22: for 3 to 4 weeks, i know Skipper u dont have to keep reminding me

J.S.P: 34 weeks? i never said that long!

Panic!Keiko: yea, i dont think Skippy's that mean, Kowalski

KaBoOmSuCkA: yeap

MangoFeet98 has logged on

22Kowa22: i said 3 TO 4 weeks,

MangoFeet98: hi!

Panic!Keiko: oh, yea, that makes WAYY more sense.

22Kowa22: -_- before i leave, i need you guys to help me come up with ideas for the Chat. something we all might enjoy

J.S.P: hey there Sad Eyes, and u want us to COMPLAIN about ur little invention here? never thought i'd see the day...

KaBoOmSuCkA: complain?

22Kowa22: i know, i know, this even surprises me. now, you all may begin at the count of 3

Panic!Keiko: 3!

22Kowa22: -.-'

Panic!Keiko: when we ban people they STAY banned *Cough, Cough* Alice *Cough, Cough*

22Kowa22: alright... Next complaint!

MangoFeet98: can you make it smell like Mangos?

22Kowa22: thay his highly inprobable Mort.

MangoFeet98: sooo... yes? :D

22Kowa22: no.

MangoFeet98: can we make it look like a Mango?

22Kowa22: no Mort, we cant make the chat look or smell like a Mango -_-'

MangoFeet98: can we make it look and smell like the king's feet? mmm!

Panic!Keiko: O.O gross Mort..

22Kowa22: Mort we-

MangoFeet98: :'(

J.S.P: Blast Kowalski! dont hurt the kid's feelings!

22Kowa22: um, er, well Mort... i can.. try?

MangoFeet98: Yay!

MangoFeet98 has logged off

Panic!Keiko: Kowa, yhu are not good with kids

KaBoOmSuCkA: uh-uh!

J.S.P: alright, alright. lets keep going! anything else you all would want to add to this little internet gizmo?

KaBoOmSuCkA: KABOOM!

J.S.P: no Rico we cant blow up the Chat, it'll make Kowalski feel like a failure.

KaBoOmSuCkA: awh! :(

KaBoOmSuCkA has logged off

Panic!Keiko: a game were you could slap a couple of hippies?

J.S.P: now thats a modification Kowalski! take note luitenant!

22Kowa22: aye-aye Skipper -.-

J.S.P: never thought i'd see the day were i would actually agree with you, 'Feline'!

Panic!Keiko: i never thought that would happen either! :D

J.S.P: Kowalski, if anything, this would be the perfect time to nerd out

22Kowa22: already on it sir! i have my abacus and im now calculating the possibility of such an outrageous outcome and-

Panic!Keiko: keep it to yourself Kowalski, please, you'll be doing yourself a favor ^ ^'

22Kowa22: :/

22Kowa22 has logged off

Panic!Keiko: Skipper, can i ask you something?

J.S.P: it depends. will it start a world war?

Panic!Keiko: no?

J.S.P: ask away

Panic!Keiko: how old are you?

J.S.P: ...

J.S.P: what if i said the answer would start a world war?

Panic!Keiko: Skipper!

J.S.P: classified?

Panic!Keiko: come on! my birthday is in May! you wont have to get me anything if you answer! and i wont tell anyone!

J.S.P: i dont know..

Panic!Keiko: what if i start guessing and you tell me when im close? maybe like hot and cold?

Panic!Keiko: ...your hot and your cold your yes and your no...

J.S.P: o_e do you always have to add some sort of song?

Panic!Keiko: maybe...

J.S.P: ugh, fine, but if you tell a single soul-

Panic!Keiko: you'll hurt me somehow in some random way, yada yada. lemme warn you that i do know the penguin credo Skipper, Private told me so that wont work.

J.S.P: the penguin credo is "Never swim alone", what does that have to do with anything? plus, that would kinda help if someone was out to get you

Panic!Keiko: oh... ^ ^' hehe...

J.S.P: ...what exactly did Private tell you?

Panic!Keiko: 'never bathe in hot oil and Bisquick'... he told me after i went on that lil' mission with you guys? the one where i nearly got my FUR SINGED OFF :(

J.S.P: thats what he told you? -_-' why do i have to explain this to everyone? its 'Never Swim Alone'!

Panic!Keiko: jeez dont get your feathers in a bunch, now i know! good thing too, just in case i ever go on a lil' mission with you guys again-

J.S.P: NEVER AGAIN! one time deal Keiko. if anything, your only for emergencies! and by emergencies i mean if we're literally on the verge of dieing.

Panic!Keiko: awh fine... 35!

J.S.P: what?

Panic!Keiko: are you 35?

J.S.P: no! not even close!

Panic!Keiko: whoa, didn't think you would be older than that-

J.S.P: COLD! YOU. ARE. ICE. COLD!

Panic!Keiko: okay, okay... jeez.. 34?

J.S.P: no

Panic!Keiko: 33?

J.S.P: no

Panic!Keiko: 32?

J.S.P: no -_-

Panic!Keiko: 31?

J.S.P: negative -_-'

Panic!Keiko: -31?

J.S.P: OH MY GAWD! IM 25 FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Panic!Keiko: well you said negative... and wow your way younger than i thought you would be! probably because you always have that scowl.

J.S.P: -.-' i swear, your like the annoying lil' sister i've always prayed on never getting...

Panic!Keiko: thank you! but ya kno, you better watch out before you get crows feet or something 'cause-

J.S.P has logged off

Panic!Keiko: good night Skipper :)

Panic!Keiko has logged off

-Chat Room CPZoo is Empty-

A/N:  
>-Lol im sorry! i just had to add the oil and Bisquick line!<p>

-Well now we know a little more about Skipper...

-We have a friendly Marlene, a disapointed Skipper, a once again nerdy Kowalski, and a really creepy Mort.

-Keiko, my O.C, is still annoying the heck out of Skipper

- ALERT ALERT! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ANY POM FAN AND FANFICTION WRITER!  
>Ehm, well! I've been thinking and I've decided that its time for me to try and team up with a FanFiction writer. I have so many ideas for a story that I think I need some sort of partner to team up with. Sorta like B-Man and Robin... I GOT DIBS ON B-MAN! Alright, well,<br>you can stop reading this now and go on with your buisness. Thank you.


	6. ThemeSongs,April Fools, and Explinations

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N:  
>- I've always wondered what their theme songs would be...<br>...Pow...

Chapter 6: Theme Songs, April Fools, and Explinations

J.S.P has logged on

22Kowa22 has logged on

KaBoOmSuCkA has logged on

BritishBoy has logged on

!Keiko! has logged on

J.S.P: holas and good mornings men, and Keiko

BritishBoy: morning Skippah!

KaBoOmSuCkA: hey.

22Kowa22: good morning

!Keiko!: hola! Skipper, yhu know spanish?

J.S.P: of course, and several other that are classified

!Keiko!: of course they're gonna be classified...oh my gawd! i just remembered! I was thinking-

J.S.P: thats rare.

!Keiko!: o_o'

BritishBoy: well Keiko... you can make horrible decisions at times...

!Keiko!: dont hate just cause im different!

22Kowa22: what were you going to say before you and Skipper began arguing, Keiko?

KaBoOmSuCkA: uh huh?

!Keiko!: i was about to say that we should all have our own theme song BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERUPPTED!

J.S.P: bubkes! we dont need our own song, right boys?

BritishBoy: so K'walski, what might be your song?

22Kowa22: probably something with science-

KaBoOmSuCkA: of. course. ... BUTTONS!

J.S.P: i would knock some sense into you knuckleheads with a good slap if i wasnt so comfortable :/

J.S.P: curse these idiotic bag bean chairs!

22Kowa22: sir, you mean bean bag chairs-

J.S.P: i kno what i meant!

!Keiko!: o.o wow... alright, any ideas people?

22Kowa22: OoOoh! i got dibs on "Sexyback"

BritishBoy: what does "Sexy" mean?

KaBoOmSuCkA: umm... Kaboom?

BritishBoy: oh Rico! you can't bring explosions back! so what does it mean, K'walski?

22Kowa22: umm...

J.S.P: thanks Kowalski! and i'll tell you when your older, young Private.

BritishBoy: Keiko's a year younger than me and she already knows!

!Keiko!: hes catching on O_O... when ya gonna give him "The Talk"?

BritishBoy: whats "The Talk" and what does it have to do with "Sexy"?

22Kowa22: oh just tell him Skipper! it wont hurt!

KaBoOmSuCkA: ya ya!

J.S.P: uh... fine. Private, calling someone sexy means that you think that they beautiful or pretty but in an-

BritishBoy: like a red rose with fresh wet dew, only for the tiny clear droplets to be dried up by the sun's beautiful rays, and only for it to re-appear the next morning as well?

J.S.P: umm... affirmative?

22Kowa22: that was beautiful :')

!Keiko!: soo... poetic. that was really pretty Private. i bet Rico and Skipper didnt get it though

KaBoOmSuCkA: feh!

BritishBoy: dont you mean that it was really "Sexy", Keiko? :)

!Keiko!: ughh... sure...

22Kowa22: i have a feeling that this wasnt the best idea...

J.S.P: thank you Kowalski -_-' if YOU hadnt introduced the word, we might not be in this mess

22Kowa22: Keiko would've told him if either way, and she would have made it inappropriate. we had no idea that he was going to abuse the word either.

!Keiko!: even i say thats true.

Marley23 has logged on

J.S.P: hello Marlene

Marley23: hey guys, hey Keiko

KaBoOmSuCkA: hey.

22Kowa22: greetings...

BritishBoy: ello!

!Keiko!: heyy, whats up?

Marley23: just changed my profile picture

J.S.P: hm, well... you look-

!Keiko!: pretty!

BritishBoy: you look sexy Marlene! :)

J.S.P: e_o

22Kowa22: O.o

Marley23: O_O'

!Keiko!: pfft! XD

KaBoOmSuCkA: hahaha! XD XD XD

BritishBoy: what? all i said was that Marlene looked sexy

!Keiko!: Private, you only call people sexy when your attracted to them

BritishBoy: oh.. OH! i apologize Marlene!

Marley23: its alright... i should go though...

Marley23 has logged off

J.S.P: e_e and thats what happens when you try to explain something to Private.

KaBoOmSuCkA: funny!

BritishBoy: not all the time Skippah!

22Kowa22: basically Private! remember what happened at the convience store bathroom? WITH THE DISPENSER?

!Keiko!: you could only imagine how that went...

BritishBoy: oh yes! i thought those were balloons! wait... weren't they?

J.S.P: yes they were balloons... lets just... lets just not talk about those anymore.

KaBoOmSuCkA: no. more.

J.S.P: alright men! time to go train!

!Keiko!: alright, bye guys

J.S.P has logged off

22Kowa22 has logged off

KaBoOmSuCkA has logged off

BritishBoy: bye Keiko

!Keiko!: bye Private, see ya later.

BritishBoy: alright, cant wait til then :). oh and Keiko?

!Keiko!: yea?

BritishBoy: i think your sexy :)

BritishBoy has logged off

!Keiko!: this better be some kind of April Fools joke...

!Keiko! has logged off

- Chat Room CPZoo is Empty -

A/N:  
>SUSPENSE!<p>

-well, it is supense for a chat FanFic... lol

-this is a filler chappy, the next one has 2 parts to it

(Dun Dun Dun!) (That was my suspenseful music, when theres 2 parts to a story, you know that theres gonna be drama)


	7. Flirting Fail Part 1

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

A/N:  
>-A surprise character is entering! Lol and... Some romance? A pair that I've never seen in FanFiction..<br>-YAY I'M A FIRST! :D  
>-The Surprise Character is now thrown onto the scene!<br>**...POW...**

Chapter 6: Flirting Fail Part 1

J.S.P has logged on

Marley23 has logged on

DanishDanishes has logged on

Marley23: hey Skipper... who's that?

J.S.P: no clue...

DanishDanishes: why hello there

Marley23: hi? um, do you have some kind of weird Danish fetish? Your name seems really... off...

J.S.P: im not even going to ask...

DanishDanishes: hah! you are funny my dear! and who exactly am i speaking to?

Marley23: Marlene Mirong (A/N: Mirong means charm and appearence; in alot of Marlene FanFics they describe her eyes being pretty and such)

J.S.P: how come i never even knew that?

Marley23: you get so caught up in your secret agent buisness that you didnt even bother asking

J.S.P: CLASSIFIED!

Marley23: hes just another animal, Skipper, no big deal

J.S.P: he could be a hippy! and by his username, you could tell that hes into Danishes! the Danes liked Danishes Marlene! the Danes!

DanishDanishes: i'm banned from Denmark, so yes, i am Danish-

J.S.P: theres only one other person other than me thats banned from Denmark! hello, Hans

Marley23: DUN DUN DUN!

DanishDanishes: well, well, you figured it out faster than i thought you would Skipper. and was that really nessicary Mrs. Marlene?

Marley23: yes, it was neccisary. and im not married, im actually single.

J.S.P: e_e oy..

DanishDanishes: oh your not? aren't you that otter that was walking with Skipper when i ambushed him?

Marley23: yea, that was a while back... how'd you remember?

DanishDanishes: how can such a beatiful, and very intelligant mammal such as yourself not stay imprinted in my mind? how can a lovely woman like you still be single?

Marley23: ^-^' you dont mean that...

DanishDanishes: of course i do!

J.S.P: dear mama nature, please, just please strike me down now V.V

Marley23: thats very sweet Hans, i dont know why a such a kind person like you would be banned from Denmark. Skipper, what did happen?

Marley23: Skipper?

J.S.P: heyy its Keiko, i came into the hq and found Skipper laughing his tail feathers off. hes rolling on the floor as i type this for him o.o

DanishDanishes: hm, never thought that Skipper would be one to laugh, never seen him do it.

J.S.P: duhh 'cause when your around it probably means that your tourchering him or hes beating you into a bloody pulp (Still Keiko)

Marley23: Keiko, if your going to be in this chat get on your on avatar, your probably confusing the heck out of the readers.

J.S.P: fine! have fun discussing with the crimminal... jerk (Still Keiko)

DanishDanishes: is she always that agitating?

Marley23: shes almost like my little sister, so thats a hell yea.

DanishDanishes: u need a break from all those idiotic neighbors!

DanishDanishes: if u ever need somewhere to take a little vacation, be free to come over to Hoboken. i could give u a tour of my habitat if you'd like, of course ;)

Marley23: um...

J.S.P: im back! dear mother McArthur that was hilarious! psh Hans nice? pfft!

DanishDanishes: not as much as you would think Skipper

J.S.P: if i was drinking my fish coffee it would've probably come out of my beak... nose... thingy... SCIENCE IS KOWALSKI'S THING!

Marley23: i may take you up on that offer, Hans

J.S.P: wait what? lemme scroll up to re-read...

Marley23: maybe sometime soon -_-'

DanishDanishes: anytime is fine, Miss Marlene. i do need some company, and you can always grace me with your wonderful presence

Marley23: aw Hans! your such a flirt ;)

J.S.P: wait... WHAT?

DanishDanishes: what it is wrong my frienemy?

J.S.P: i just died a little on the inside e_o

Marley23: whats ur problem Skipper? u could just log off anytime ya kno

!Keiko! has logged on

J.S.P: i never said that i wanted to log off, but the thought of you two together... i just shivered a little

DanishDanishes: o_o... so Ms. Marlene, are you from Tenessee because your the-

Marley23: im from California

DanishDanishes: o_o'

J.S.P: pfft! XD

!Keiko!: LOL! epic fail

Marley23: what?

DanishDanishes: nevermind... is your daddy a pirate?

Marley23: no...?

DanishDanishes: 'cause you could've fooled me with a booty like that ;)

!Keiko!: pfft! HAHA

J.S.P: hi , its Private, im typing for Skippa because hes laughing too hard... and on the floor... he looks like he cant breathe but hes grinning...  
>is that normal? (Private)<p>

!Keiko!: its very normal if you have an idiot trying to hit on a girl

Marley23: .-. (A/N: its an epic upside down face)

DanishDanishes: if i could re-arrange the alphibet, i would put u and i together

DanishDanishes: eh? u like? )

Marley23: how should i put this...

J.S.P: they sucked?

!Keiko!: stole the words right out of my mouth Skips

DanishDanishes: alright, alright, one more and im more than posative that its going to be better

J.S.P: i doubt that Hans

DanishDanishes: ehm... are you a parking ticket? 'cause you got fine written all over

!Keiko!: we get parking tickets...? Skipper you better move your frilly pink car out of the street and into the driveway... damn street cleaners...

Marley23: pick up lines just aren't your thing Hans

!Keiko!: no dip...

J.S.P: just stop Hans, your making it worse for urself

DanishDanishes: as if u could do any better!

J.S.P: actually i could

!Keiko!: oh snapple! pick up line battle! oOoH!

Marley23: oh my gawd... all boys are idiots -_-'

!Keiko!: i'm a girl and i'm an idiot.. at times...

Marley23: so i've heard -_-

DanishDanishes: i even kno Keiko's an idiot and i've barely gotten to know

!Keiko!: you don't deserve to make fun of me! i should be making fun of YOU! you and your striped beak and beady lil' eyes

DansihDanishes: right. now, back to the topic.

J.S.P: right. ehm, these go towards the only lady in the room-

!Keiko!: but theres two, me and-

J.S.P: Marlene

!Keiko!: O_O' i so hate you right now Skippy...

DanishDanishes: alrighty then... and START!

J.S.P: here are the keys to my house, my car, and my heart

Marley23: Hans you lose

DanishDanishes: D:

!Keiko!: pfft! haha in just one try!

J.S.P: i beat u first in Denmark and now on a computer gizmo? tsk tsk!

DanishDanishes: anyways.. aside from pick up lines, Miss Marlene, would you like to go on a date with me?

!Keiko!: WHAT? e_e eww...

J.S.P: WHAT?

To Be Continued...

A/N:  
>-Sort of a cliffhanger XD<p>

-Stay alert for the next chappy, what will be Marlene's answer?

-okay, question time: Will Hans ever stop using cheesy pick up lines? Will Marlene say yes? Will Skipper keep beating Hans at everything? Will Keiko claw Han's eyes out for asking one of her best friends out?

STAY TUNED IN FOR THE ANSWERS (Which will come in 3 days!)(I've started a pattern)


	8. Flirting Fail Part 2

**Chapter 8: Flirting Fail Part 2**

J.S.P: WHAT?

!Keiko!: WHAT?

J.S.P: WHAT?

!Keiko!: WHAT?

DanishDanishes: i said-

J.S.P: WE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!

!Keiko!: NO NEED TO REPEAT IT! EW! EW! EW!

Marley23: ...

DanishDanishes: well then! so, my dear Marlene, what is your answer?

Marley23: erm..

!Keiko!: she doesnt like you! she said she hates your retarded accent! she likes spanish accents!

Marley23: i never-

J.S.P: oh and don't get her started on your stripes! she said that your brown eyes remind her of a big pile of-

Marley23: i never said any of that! shut your muzzle Keiko!

!Keiko!: :O rude...!

Marley23: and you! Skipper!

J.S.P: what...?

Marley23: why are u so against me going on a date with Hans?

J.S.P: smoked salmon! hes the enemy! its obvious why i dont want u going out with him!

!Keiko!: yea, its REAL obvious why u dont want her with another dude...

J.S.P: what is that supposed to mean?

!Keiko!: you know exactly what i meant Skippy!

J.S.P: no i dont. thats why im asking you on what you meant

!Keiko!: every one knows what i meant thats why your the only one asking what i meant

J.S.P: what?

!Keiko!: what?

Marley23: ENOUGH!

DanishDanishes: fiesty, i like ;)

J.S.P: i just threw up a little...

Marley23: -_- you can act worse than Keiko sometimes Skipper

!Keiko!: :3 hi!

Marley23: and Hans, sure ill go

!Keiko!: Marley, i am going to your habitat to slap the shinanigans out of you, Kay?

J.S.P: Marlene! have u lost your mind? hes Danish! a Dane!

Marley23: so? whats wrong with people from Denmark?

J.S.P: oh right, u have no idea on what happened

DanishDanishes: shall i fill them in?

J.S.P: nope, it has so many twists and turns that they wouldnt be interested. plus, most of the people involved aren't really with us anymore...

DanishDanishes: so very true

!Keiko!: e_e i like action... im going to get Kowa to ban Hans so we could knock some sense into Marlene, cause yhu know, i think shes finally lost it

J.S.P: i already have him logging in

!Keiko!: thank you!

Marley23: guys! you better-

**22Kowa22 has logged on**

22Kowa22: yes sir?

J.S.P: we have an issue with a certain Dane

22Kowa22: Hans the Puffin?

Marley23: stop!

J.S.P: none other

22Kowa22: how on Earth did he manage to hack into the Chat?

J.S.P: thats what i would like to know...

DanishDanishes: hehe... ^-^'

22Kowa22: besides, he obviously isn't the sharpest icicle in Antartica... **(A/N: Thankies to Hipturtle who helped me make this saying)**

DanishDanishes: HEY!

J.S.P: well can you just get on with it?

22Kowa22: its already done loading, sir

J.S.P: excellante!

DanishDanishes: what is the meaning of this? Marlene! meet me at the-

**DanishDanishes has officially been banned from Chat Room CPZoo**

Marley23: e_e'

!Keiko!: Marley? you okay...?

Marley23: I'LL KILL U GUYS!

22Kowa22: and im out

J.S.P: Kowalski dont-!

**22Kowa22 has logged off**

J.S.P: MUTINY!

!Keiko!: Skipper! you talk to her!

J.S.P: why me?

!Keiko!: if she goes to your habitat, atleast you know how to fight!

J.S.P: u have claws!

**Marley23 has changed her status: Thinking 'bout murder...**

!Keiko!: SO DOES SHE! and im flippin scared of her when shes angry! your going solo on this mission! tell her!

J.S.P: what do i say?

!Keiko!: spill your guts out! before she does! literally!

J.S.P: what a great pep talk -_-'

!Keiko!: its not really my forte when im jittery!

Marley23: have u guys heard of the woman who killed her husband with a leg of lamb? **(A/N: thats actually a true story!)**

**!Keiko!: O.O**

**J.S.P: o_O**

**!Keiko!: sorry Skips! yhur on yhur own!**

**eiko! has changed their status: too young to die :(**

**!Keiko! has logged off  
><strong>  
>J.S.P: M-Marlene? Dollface?<p>

Marley23: oh dont come to me with that 'Dollface' crap!

J.S.P: come on Marlene!

Marley23: i am so going to kill u in ur sleep! im going to rip your limbs off one by one and then shove them up your-

J.S.P: LANGUAGE MARLENE! and i dont want things getting physical!

Marley23: too late for that Skippy! ur a dead bird! D.E.A.D. DEAD!

J.S.P: calm down! i only do things because i care about u!

Marley23: psh! when have u ever cared?

J.S.P: i've always cared! i dont just care Marlene! i love u!

**!Keiko! has logged on**

Marley23: yea right! u just dont want to be murdered!

!Keiko!: Skippy, ya dead yet? O.o homicidal thoughts? this is what its come to Marley?

J.S.P: how can u be so blind? whos the one that always comes to ur aid when u scream? who comforts u when ur scared or sad?  
>who checks ur habitat TWICE for monsters before actually going to bed themselves? me! and i've done alot more than that and u kno it!<p>

!Keiko!: i guess not... im gonna stay quiet for a lil bit.. jeez you two fight like a married couple...!

Marley23: and what about Doris, huh?

Marley23: you were already flirting with me when you went to her habitat, you led me on Skipper

J.S.P: that was almost 4 months ago Marlene, and i dont have a single part of my heart that belongs to anyone but u

!Keiko!: D'AWWWW! :')

Marley23: Skipper, how about we talk in person?

J.S.P: agreed

Marley23: we can do alot more than just talk

**J.S.P has logged off**

!Keiko!: wait Marley what-... :O you dont mean-

**Marley23 has logged off**

!Keiko!: sickos -_-'

**!Keiko! has logged off**

**- Chat Room CPZoo is empty -**

**A/N:  
><strong>-NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS PEOPLE! they would probably only cuddle at the most XD

-We have a scared Keiko, a new found relationship, and... thats it... For now *Develish grin*

-Only a few more chappys to this people!

-Oh, and check out my take on what happened in Denmark in my newest story: Becoming Frienemies. I'm currently working on it with Hipturtle :D


	9. Truth or Dare Part 1

.:: CPZoo Chat ::.

**A/N:**  
>-This may be a two (or three) parter as well..<br>- Marlene, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Keiko are now thrown onto the scene!

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare Part 1**

J.S.P has logged on

KeikoKitty has logged on

22Kowa22 has logged on

Marley23 has logged on

BritishBoy has logged on

KeikoKitty: heyy guys

J.S.P: good afternoon

Marley23: hey

BritishBoy: 'ello!

22Kowa22: greetings

Marley23: you know what we haven't done in a while...

BritishBoy: expiremeanted on u?

22Kowa22: we did that last week though

Marley23: wait... what?

J.S.P: u didnt see anything, dollface

Marley23: obviously if i didnt know about it!

KeikoKitty: what Marley was probably trying to say was that we havent really played a game in a while

BritishBoy: truth or dare?

KeikoKitty: im down!

J.S.P: sure! why not get humiliated infront of everyone

22Kowa22: please, sir?

J.S.P: no

KeikoKitty: please?

J.S.P: why would i say yes to u, feline?

KeikoKitty: oh, well, yhu do have a point there...

22Kowa22: pleeeaaase Skipper?

J.S.P: i said no soldier

Marley23: please Skippy?

J.S.P: fine...

22Kowa22: e_o well now that thats settled...

BritishBoy: who goes first?

KeikoKitty: meee!

22Kowa22: it was Private's idea so he goes first

KeikoKitty: :(

BritishBoy: alright! Marlene, truth or dare?

Marley23: truth, i've got nothing to hide

BritishBoy: why were u dancing with Julian at the party and why did u-

Marley23: no.

BritishBoy: i didnt get to finish though...

Marley23: that was the whole point of me interuppting. Keiko, truth or dare?

KeikoKitty: dare, duuh!

Marley23: alright. u cant talk back to anyone for the next 3 turns.

KeikoKitty: thats not a dare!

Marley23: oh, so then u want me to make it into something worse?

KeikoKitty: no... :( i thought yhu liked me Marley!

BritishBoy: i like u Keiko! :)

Marley23: i do like u! ur like an annoying little sister

KeikoKitty: yea Marlene, that helps alot. and thank yhu Private! truth or dare Kowa?

22Kowa22: dare

J.S.P: that'a boy Kowalski! we're pure antartic macho! we can take any dare ur corrupt lil' mind can come up with! right boys?

22Kowa22: right Skipper!

BritishBoy: of course

Marley23: psh..

KeikoKitty: alrighty then. whenever you speak, you have to use the lyrics of a song.

22Kowa22: but thats haaaard! Skiiipppeeerrr!

J.S.P: Kowalski, u just earned urself a slap -_-

BritishBoy: that is pretty difficult though, Skippah

22Kowa22: fine, i'll do it. give me a line to start off with.

KeikoKitty: ummm... hehe watch this Marlene

Marley23: im watching o_o'

KeikoKitty: how do you like your waffles?

22Kowa22: like a G6*

Marley23: LAME.

KeikoKitty: very lame

22Kowa22: Skipper, truth or-

J.S.P: dare.

22Kowa22: its coming up, its coming up, its coming up, its dare**

KeikoKitty: lol! your doing pretty good so far Kowa

22Kowa22: i dare u to use a british accent for the rest of this session.

BritishBoy: how can 'e do that?

J.S.P: its easy, govna'

Marley23: oh gawd..

J.S.P: told u that it was easy... Keiko, truth or dare?

KeikoKitty: your the one asking soooo im automatically choosing truth

J.S.P: very smart move. is it true u have a brotha?

KeikoKitty: yeap. we call him Stone

J.S.P: theres more of ya?

KeikoKitty: yesh, but hes younger.

Marley23: doesnt that just mean he's worse...?

KeikoKitty: yep and... MY TURN! Private, truth or dare?

BritishBoy: dare

J.S.P: good choice Private!

22Kowa22: he's so young...

Marley23: what does that have to do with anything?

22Kowa22: hes doing a dare...

Marley23: and..?

22Kowa22: wait for it... i was trying to add a dramatic pause

Marley23: well it didnt work.

22Kowa22: hes doing a dare chosen by Keiko :!

Marley23: oh yea... we'll miss u!

BritishBoy: :/

KeikoKitty: im not really mean to him at all! alright, well since Skipper has to speak like you, you have to talk like Skipper.

J.S.P: meaning...?

Marley23: he has to use all of ur weird little sayings.

J.S.P: i thought u liked my sayings doll... :(

KeikoKitty: yea, yea, yea, poor Skippy. alright Private, give it a try.

BritishBoy: hoover dam! biscuits and gravy! thats what Manfreedi and Johnson said and they blah blah blah!

J.S.P: HEY! i dont-

BritishBoy: sweet scallops! Marlene looks so pretty today! i want u bright eyed and bushy tailed by morning! blah blah blaahh!

J.S.P: i dont say that!

BritishBoy: oh, right, ur more like this; Marlene looks so pretty everyday! now i want 50 laps or maitenance duty for a week!

Marley23: awww!

KeikoKitty: pfft!

22Kowa22: its like there were two Skippers in here for a second there!

KeikoKitty: yea Private! you should be an actor!

J.S.P: -_-'

BritishBoy: well thats how Keiko does her impersination of Skipper

J.S.P: wait... what?

KeikoKitty: hehe... Shut up now Private!.. hehe...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:**  
>-Lol! i had alot of fun writing this chappy and coming up with all the dialogue and dares.<br>-This has a to be continued, meaning more ridiculous dares to come! :D

=(^-^)=

P.S: thats my calling card [everyone should have one]


End file.
